Falling For My Best Friend
by HavocHound
Summary: *Features Female Marshall* Chase and Marsha had been best friends for years. They trained together, played together, and performed rescues together. Neither of them can think about living without each other. However, as they got older Chase started to realize that Marsha is more then just a best friend, she is also a girl. And he can't help but feel strange around her...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I just wanted to do something different. So I decided to create a R63 comic. For those of you who don't know R63 or Rule 63 is that** __**"For any given male character, there is a female version of that character." As well as visa versa. In this case, a Female Marshall who I have named... Marsha!**_

 _ **(Cue small applause)**_

 _ **Yeah, I know. Not too dramatic of a name change. The reason I did this is because this story I thought of would only work if the best friend was female. Since no two friends are closer then Chase and Marshall (or Marsha in this case) I decided to go with them. This is a ten chapter story that I'll be pumping out on a semi-regular basis. I will still be doing my other two fics, don't worry.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Tell me, is it weird to have a girl as your best friend? I mean, most boys grow up with boys as their best friends, but my first and best friend has always been a girl. Her name was Marsha, named after her father Marshall, and she was the clumsiest, funniest, passionate, and kindest dalmatian you would ever meet. I met her when Ryder, my owner, took me out to find candidates for Paw Patrol.

We went to this nearby town called Burnbrook where we saw a fire taking place. Thankfully, nobody was in the building, but to my surprise one of the helpers was a pup as small as I was. She wasn't doing much, just handing over a tool or letting them know about any updates from the fire captain. I did see her slip a lot on the water, but she quickly got back up and went to work. When the fire was over, I saw her leaving with two bigger dalmatians that had to be her parents.

Ryder must have saw something in her because next thing I knew; we were at the fire station talking to the parents. Well, Ryder was, I was exploring the place when I heard someone yell to look out. I turned to look and low and behold I saw that same female dalmatian sliding towards me on giant sponge. We were both knocked into the air and crashed into a bucket of soapy water. At least I didn't need to take a bath that day.

After she apologized, she introduced herself named Marsha, but then burped a large bubble out of her mouth. I couldn't remember a time when I laughed so hard as I did now. That was day Marsha came home with us to trained as our fire pup.

Since that day, we've been together in everything. We trained together, slept next to each other when we had bad dreams, raced and played together. I never had another pup friend until I met Marsha, who said I was her first friend ever too. Eventually, we got other pups to join us like Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, and Everest. We were a full team of trained pups who were on a mission to rescue those in help no matter how big or small the problem was.

You may be asking me why am I asking this question about having a girl as a best friend now? Well, that's because something happened that made me realize that Marsha was... well, _a girl._ We were out shopping in the store district for some clothes since summer was coming soon. We normally don't wear clothes, but we like to sometimes wear a hat or scarf when it was cold or shades and swim shorts when it was hot.

Ryder had taken us seven to Bob Beach House for some summer gear we would be needing. Zuma was checking out the surfboards, trying to beg Ryder into getting him a new one despite getting one for Christmas already. That dog loves to surf, let me tell ya. If I didn't know it, I would have thought he had webbed paws. Rocky and Rubble were trying out shades, trying to act like super stars with some poses and singing. Rubble had a great singing voice, but Rocky can't sing if he was even trying to win a million bones.

Everest was checking out some snorkeling gear with me when I heard Skye ask me something. I turned around and saw her with a pink sun dress on, twirling around with a wink in her eye. "How do I look?"

"Wow, you look great!" I said, nodding my head at her display. She gave another wink before hopping over to the others to see their reaction. I shook my head at her actions. She was such a flirt sometimes.

"What about me, Chase? What do you think?" asked Marsha.

I turned my head, ready to just give a compliment when I froze like ice had come over me. She was wearing a blue sundress with a pink bow in the back, flowing in the air from a nearby open window. Behind one of her ears, was a red rose, that made her look ever more pretty. I didn't answer for awhile as my jaw was still trying to close from the shock of seeing my best friend looking so… great!

"Y-you don't like it?" asked Marsha, nervously whimpering.

My common sense came back into my brain as I shook my head. "No! You look amazing! Beautiful! I was just stunned by how good you look."

This seemed to cheer her up as she started to blush and patted her paw to the ground. "C-come on. I-it's not that great."

"I'm serious, Marsha, I've never seen you look so good," I complimented with a smile.

"T-thanks! M-maybe Ryder will let me buy it! I'll go ask him!" she said in a haste as she rushed over. Earning a few wows from the others for her dress.

Even I still couldn't believe how good she looked. It was like I was seeing an entire different pup. That's when I felt something growing in my chest. It was like a pinch and was warm, but I didn't pay it any head. I thought I was just getting hot because of the weather.

Eventually, we all bought our stuff and Ryder gave us the rest of the day to do what we wanted. He trusted us to walk around on our own and interact with the others. We were local heroes so everybody knew us and respected us. Zuma and Rocky opted to go see a movie while Rubble wanted to head back home with Ryder to work on his digger. Everest and Skye were both interested in checking out a few more shops and even invited Marsha to join them.

"Sorry, girls," she replied before walking over to my side. "I'm gonna stick with Chase for the day. You two have fun!"

The two bid us goodbye before we turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. "So what do you want do? Beach? Park? Just walk around?" I asked, happy to spend another day with my best friend.

"I was thinking we could go to our spot and just chill?" suggested Marsha.

"I'm down with that," I said without hesitation. The spot she was taking about was a grove we found when we were little with a great view of the stairs and skies. We always went there to talk or relax while doing nothing. We didn't know why we continued to do it, I guess it was just cool to have our own secret hideout that the others didn't know about; not even Ryder knew and we told him pretty much everything.

"Great! Last one there is a rotten egg!" shouted Marsha, barking with joy as she charged ahead.

"Marsha!" I shouted, seeing where she was heading for. "You're going to crash into that-" BONG! "-fire hydrant."

"I'm good…"

* * *

One of the best things about the spot was that it was on a hill, so we could see the nearby ocean and all its wonder. I heard some dogs go their whole lives without seeing the ocean at least once. To me, not seeing it every day was weird. Me and Marsha both rested on our stomachs as we saw the sea's waves crashing against the cliffs about half a mile away from us. Sometimes we just sat there and said nothing while other times all we did was talk.

It used to be that would talk about everything as best friends could, but as The Lookout became more and more crowded it became harder to be secretive. That's why we always came to the spot at least once a week. Of course, we also came here when something important needed to be said. Like the time Marsha ran away when she thought we didn't want her anymore because she caused a lot of mess ups. I told her that no matter how much she screwed up she would never stop being my best friend and I even did a Paw Patrol oath that I would come to her whenever she needed me. She actually hugged me and cried a few tears after that and our bond got stronger than ever.

While I sat there, going over this week training regime for our team, Marsha turned around and asked, "Hey, Chase. What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is do you want to be with Paw Patrol your entire life or do you want to do something more than it?" she asked. "I mean, I wouldn't mind I guess, but what about you?"

I tilted my head and tried to think. "To be honest, I never really thought about the idea. I guess it would be cool to be some kind of army dog or secret agent for the government. But I don't think I could abandon you or the others. You're like my family and I wanna make sure that we can stay together forever if possible."

"Yeah, that would pretty cool. Still rescuing people when we're old and gray," chuckled Marsha.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad said they plan on retiring this year," answered Marsha, with a shrug. "They said they're content with the legacy they left behind and trust me enough to find my own path. I don't know what they plan to do now that they're no longer going to be fire dogs. I guess I started wondering about my own future and all."

I sat up and waked over to her, giving her a friendly nuzzle. "Well, whatever you do. I'm sure that you'll be the best at it."

"Come on, a clumsy girl like me? I'm probably second best at everything," said Marsha, with a sad smile on her face.

"No way! Would a second place pup pull of an entire rescue of kitties on her own? Would a second place pup risk her life every time there was a fire and person who needed to be rescued? Would a second place pup spend an entire afternoon and night making sure all her sick friends were healthy and warm?" I shook my head and gave her a proud smile. "You are not a second rate, pup. You are first and always have been in my books."

"Chase," whispered Marsha who wiped some tears in her eyes. "You know how to make a girl cry."

"Well, I try _not_ to, that would be rude," I said with a chuckle. Before I could continue, both our pup tags lit up.

" _Paw Patrol! To The Lookout!"_ cried out Ryder's voice.

"Ryder needs us!" we both shouted as we howled with excitement for another adventure.

* * *

We were halfway to the Lookout when, we turned the corner for a short cut through an ally. However, that's when I heard Marsha bump into somebody and crash into a garbage can. I came to a halt to make sure they were both okay. Marsha, with a banana peel on her nose, shook off the trash on her as she helped the pup she bumped into up. "Sorry about that!"

"No problem," he answered as he straightened himself. He was a shiba inu dog about our age and height with a long haired mane over his right eye and a dashing smile. "I should have looked where I was going. Are you okay, Miss?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Trust me, I'm used to this. Are you new in town?" asked Marsha, wagging her tai at the prospect of meeting a new pup.

"Yup," he answered, "My name is Ken. My owner and I just moved here. I was getting to know the place when we, uh, become acquainted." He raised his paw and Marsha shook it. "May I know your name?"

"I'm Marsha, and that's Chase,' she said with a smile.

He turned to face me and held his paw. "Please to meet you."

"Please to meet you too," I said quickly as I shook his paw.

"I must say, I didn't know I would be running into other pups so quickly. Especially a couple such as yourselves," said Ken.

Upon hearing the word "couple", both me and Marsha turned red and looked at each other with shock. Together, we both shouted, "We're just friends!"

"Oh!" said Ken, covering his mouth. "I didn't mean… I just assumed…"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry, but our owner need us for something. Come on, Marsha."

"Coming! See ya, Ken!" shouted Marsha as the two of us rushed forward. "He seems like a nice pup. Think he'll want to play?"

"Sure, it would be nice to have a new friend," I said looking over at Marsha. "Although, that was kinda funny he thought of us as a couple."

"I know, right?" laughed Marsha.

I tried to laugh too but it wasn't as hard for some reason. Nevertheless, I put the though back in my mind and focused on whatever recuse that was to be.

Little did I know that was the start of my problems.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Not a bad start. Let's see if we can keep the ball rolling. I'll be doing another Puppy Love Moments 2 after this one during the weekend and then working back on the Partners in Fire next week. There should be upcoming Paw Patrol episodes coming soon, hopefully we won't have such a big hiatus this time like we have had in the previous times.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

A week passed and nothing major happened since then. We had calls for emergencies such as lost animals or kids, the occasional fire accident, medical emergency, ship needing help through a storm, etc. My personal favorite was taking down a pantie stealing teenager who was just barely seventeen. I like taking down criminals the most, it makes me feel like a hero of justice. The one downside of all that was sniffing panties to get a scent of the criminal, something the rest of the pups didn't stop making fun of for at least three days.

After helping Mayor Goodway fix a wall that was ruined by a rampaging rhino (Don't ask it's a long story), we all went over to play Frisbee at the sports field. Ryder was winding up a throw with the rest of us running around and barking for it to be thrown. When he released it, we all raced in the direction of the rotating red disk, changing paths if need be. Marsha and Rocky managed to bump into each other while Rubble ran out of breath, leaving me, Zuma, and Skye to get it.

Skye tried to get it with her famous flip, but she missed and I jumped just in time to snatch it into my jaws. "Nice catch, dude," said Zuma as I nodded in thanks before rushing over to Ryder.

I gave him the Frisbee as he scratched the back of my right ear, one of my favorite spots. "Okay, pups! Go long!" shouted Ryder as he threw it as hard as he could. Since I had caught the last one I decided to let the other pups try and catch this one.

Marsha took the lead with the others right behind her as she kept shouting she would get. Naturally, she tripped over her paws and crash landed in front of the others who collapse next to her. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," muttered the others as they watch the Frisbee fall to the ground.

Before it could, someone grabbed it and rolled on the ground before flipping it in the air. He caught it with his jaws and placed it in front of the group. It took me awhile to realize who it was, but my memory jogged back to that shiba inu we met a while ago. "Sorry, I love Frisbees. When I saw it was going to fall I had to catch it," said Ken.

"Hey, Ken! Glad to see your doing well," said Marsha as she shook his paw.

"You know this pup, Marsha?" asked Skye.

"We met him a week ago," I said coming up beside them along with Ryder. "He just moved into town."

"Nice to meet you, Ken. I'm Ryder," said our owner as he petted Ken. "And these are all my pups. Rocky…"

"Hello."

"Zuma."

"What's up dude."

"Skye."

"Nice to meet ya."

"And Rubble."

"Hi there."

"You already met Marsha and Chase I take it," said Ryder finishing the introduction.

"Wow, you have a lot of pets," said Ken in amazement. "I've only heard of cat owners having this many."

"That's because we're all in Paw Patrol!" said Rubble, puffing out his chest.

"Paw Patrol?" asked Ken before realization kicked in. "Oh, you're that group of rescuers I hear so much about. I didn't know you two were part of it."

"We didn't have time to explain, emergency and all," I said, shrugging.

"Since you're here, Ken, do you want to play!" asked Marsha, shaking her tail with excitement. "We don't mind if you join us!"

"Sure! My owner doesn't come back from work in a few hours!" said Ken as we all barked with excitement.

And that's how we added Ken to our list of friends.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Ken had become a good friend of ours. He was kind and very smart in computers. His owner was freelance programmer who was trying to find a stable place to work. I never met his owner, but Marsha did once and said he was nice. Marsha and Ken had gotten pretty close during the days we hung out. It wasn't all the time, but Ken seemed really into her. Always complimenting her and asking if she wanted to hang out with him. I wasn't too bothered by it, I thought it was because she was just Marsha. She was always friendly and willing to play with anybody.

Turns out it was more than that. It happened one day when Marsha and I had planned to meet up with Ken to go looking for seashells out on the beach. Rubble was taking a nap while Ryder, Zuma, and Skye were mountain climbing with Everest and Jake. I had just finished polishing my police cruiser when Marsha came out from the front door and shouted, "Come on, Chase! We gotta hurry if were gonna make it to the beach on time!"

"Coming!" I said as I put the towel I was using away and jump down to the ground. We were about to leave when Rocky walked over with his puppack on.

"Hey, Chase. Ready to get to work?" asked Rocky.

I raised my eyebrow. "Work?"

"Don't you remember? You promised that you would help me with a new invention of mine. I normally ask Zuma, but since he was going on that rock climbing adventure you agreed to help me," said Rocky.

"Oh, crud," I said pawing my face for my forgetfulness. "I did, didn't I?"

Turning to Marsha, I said, "Sorry, Marsha. Looks like I can't come to the beach with you and Ken."

"It's okay. We'll save some sea shells for you!" said Marsha as she grabbed a nearby sand bucket and waved goodbye.

I waved back before turning to Rocky. "So this isn't anything dangerous, is it?"

Nervously, Rocky asked, "Define dangerous?"

* * *

Apparently, "dangerous" meant testing high powered rockets with the actual fuel they use for space shuttles. I nearly singed by eyebrows from the intense heat. Rocky apparently had taken some inspiration from the alien ship we once helped out and wanted to see if he can create a real live rocket ship. Thankfully, we managed to get out with all our fur on us and Rocky was glad "this one" didn't explode. I made a note to never help him out with a project again.

"I swear, Rocky," I said as we put away the goggles and lab coats he had into a nearby dresser inside. "One of these days I'm going to find you working in some secret laboratory or something."

"Hmm," said Rocky, rubbing his chin. "A secret lab sounds cool. Ryder does have a lot of empty rooms in the basement of the Lookout."

"I was kidding!" I shouted in fear. Pretty soon he'll be wearing swirling goggles and trying to take over the word with a giant robot named "Neutro", I can swear that to you.

"Pups! Dinner!" shouted Ryder in the kitchen which made our stomach rumble at the same time.

"Food!" we both shouted as we ran as our little paw could carry us.

We arrived last with Rubble, Skye, and Zuma already waiting for us as we stood in front of our water and food bowls. Ryder was pouring us our puppy chow when he noticed someone was missing. "Hey? Where's Marsha?"

I looked to my left where Marsha usually ate, but there was no sign of her. Just her bowls. "Didn't she come back from playing with Ken?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her," said Skye.

"Me either," said Rubble.

Ryder pulled out his puppad and activated Marsha's line. "Hey, Marsha? It's dinner time. Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" said Marsha, appearing from the kitchen with sweat on her face. "S-sorry! I lost track of time and I… uhhh… well…"

I noticed that she was blushing very hard and that she smelled of excitement and confusion. Yeah, if you are really good like me you can smell emotions off of people and pups. "What's got you so flustered? Didn't you and Ken have a good time?"

"Wha? Oh, right. Ken. Ken and I had a great time," muttered Marsha, who was blushing even more now upon mentioning the shiba inu.

I still got the feeling something was wrong, but my stomach turned its attention to the bowls in front of me and I chowed down. Ryder sat at the table eating a bowl of Mac and Cheese with Italian bread while we engaged in conversation. Zuma and Skye talked about their climbing experience and how they met a whole herd of deer who were really friendly. Rocky talked about his latest experiment with me providing a few commentaries here and there. And Rubble, as usually, only talked when he asked for seconds.

I looked to my left and saw that Marsha wasn't eating. She was too busy staring at her food in deep thought. This bothered me and I was about to ask what was the matter when Marsha shouted, "Ken asked me out on a date!"

The results were hilarious to say the least. Zuma spat out his water while Rubble choked on his food. The rest of us, even Ryder, dropped our jaws and widened our eyes as we stared at a blushing Marsha. _**"WHAT?!"**_

"He… he said I was pretty and he liked me… so he asked me out," explained Marshall with a small smile. "So I said… yes…"

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Skye as she arfed with excitement, did a flip, and rushed over. "I can't believe you're going on your first date! This is so exciting! You have to tell me all the details!"

"Woah, who would have thought Ken was so daring," said Rocky.

"Dude, maybe this means we'll get some chicks to ask us out. I know a few hot babes downtown," whispered Zuma to Rubble who blushed.

"Well, I'm really happy for you, Marsha," said Ryder as he walked over and petted her. "But we're going to have some ground rules about dating."

"S-sure, Ryder! As long as I have your permission!" said Marsha.

"Of course you do!"

She then turned to me as I just kept staring at her in disbelief. "What about you, Chase? Do you have anything to say?"

She stared at me with such a wide smile that I didn't know what to say. To be honest I was still processing this. Marsha, my best friend, was going on a date with some pup I only knew for a few weeks. I mean Ken was nice and all, but I didn't know him that well. A part of me wanted to say I wasn't comfortable with this, but upon seeing such a happy expression on her I decided to just smile. "I hope you have a good time."

Marsha then hugged me as I soon hugged back. "Thanks, Chase. I was just worried this would bother you."

"Why would it bother me? It's your choice to date who you want," I said.

"Because I… um, never mind," said Marsha, shaking her head.

"Come on! Let's get you to Katie's so we can plan out your date!" shouted Skye as she took Marsha by the tail and dragged her towards the door.

"Wait up! I wanna help!" said Rubble as he rushed after them.

I watched them go with a small laugh before I turned to Ryder and said, "Ryder, sir? I think I ate enough. I'm going to rest outside."

"If you're sure, Chase."

I nodded and walked outside, I saw the group leaving for Katie's as I sat near a tree and sighed. It then really hit me that Marsha was really going on a date. I guess it made sense in the long run. We were getting older and we would eventually have to go through such things. I guess it was around that time when I realized that Marsha wasn't just growing up, but she was also becoming more of a girl then I thought.

"Treat for your thoughts?" I turned around and saw Rocky who walked over and sat next to me. "So are you worried?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, about Marsha dating Ken," said Rocky. "I mean I trust Marsha to know when someone's a good pup or not. She's trusting, but not that naïve. I was just wondering how you would take it. You two are best friends and the closest to her."

"Ken's a nice pup. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, besides," I shook my head. "Marsha may get into trouble a lot but, I don't need to baby her all the time."

"You know some of us would have thought… never mind," said Rocky.

"Thought what?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Nothing," he said as he got up. "I better finish dinner before Zuma eats the rest of it."

And with that I watched him go. I thought about what he said. Marsha dating didn't really bother me, did it? I suppose I should be thankful it was a pup I knew and not a total stranger. Besides, Ken seemed nice enough and my nose could tell he was trust worthy. If there was anything I learned in Paw Patrol it was trusting my nose.

* * *

The big day finally came as Marsha was pacing around with her nerves all over the pace. We were all trying to calm her down as Skye and Ryder helped her get into that blue dress she bought at the store awhile back. It was the first time I had seen her with it since and she looked as radiant back then.

"Oh man, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I'm ready!" whined Marsha, holding her ears. "What if I screw up? What if it rains?! What is zombies attack?!"

"I doubt that last one is gonna happen dudette," commented Zuma, chuckling.

Sighing, I walked over to Marsha and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into my eyes. "Marsha, listen to me." She stopped panicking and just listened. "You look beautiful, and everything is going to go along great. And if nothing happens afterwards, then you and Ken will still be friends. Even if you mess up, I'm sure Ken will brush it off. I mean, he would have to be an idiot not to like a charming and great pup like you." Marsha blushed like her firetruck upon me saying this. "Do you remember your mantra whenever you're in a contest?"

"Do my best, forget the rest?" she repeated.

"Right, keep that in mind and you'll do great," I said with a friendly lick on her cheek.

She blushed just as much and nodded before the doorbell rang. Ryder got it and inside came Ken, with a red bowtie around his collar. "Hello," he greeted before staring at Marsha. "Wow, Marsha! You look amazing! S-shall we go?"

He offered his paw and she hesitated at first, looking back at me for some reason. I gave her an encouraging smile before she nodded and took the paw. "I'm fired up!" she shouted as the two of them made their way out.

Still, as we waved them goodbye and wished them best something bothered me of the look she gave me. It was of nervousness yes… but there was something else.

Almost as if it was… regret?


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: People keep asking me when I'm going to do Zuma's Courage or Everest Gone Missing. Both are in the final stages of being planned out at the moment, but as for when I will do one of them. I've decided to do this. Once either this story or Puppy Love Moments 2 is completed I'll work on one of them and when the other fic is done I'll do the second. Partners In Fire is still going to be updated even when these two fics come up. Please don't sent requests on which one you want to see, I'll be making the choice on my own. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Marsha's first date turned out to be a huge success, she came home giggling and smiling like she just went to heaven. He took her out to a nice restaurant that served both humans and dogs, while then taking her out for a walk. They even had a brief kiss along the way which made me have some weird images in my head. Most of them were about what Marsha would be like kissing various other dogs as I tried to think about just the idea of it. I even had myself which made me feel all warm inside, I guessed it was just embarrassment about thinking my best friend that way and stopped thinking it then and there.

A few days after the date, we invited Ken to join us for lunch. He and Marsha were always nearby each other, nuzzling and holding paws. I made sure to keep my eye on them as they interacted with us, mostly to make sure things were okay. I mean, I trusted Ken, but I'm still Marsha's best friend you know? Ryder was flipping burgers, with Rubble looking on in hunger, while Rocky, Zuma, Marsha, and Skye were all playing tag. I was right beside Ken, watching them play.

"So when did you start falling for Marsha?" I asked, sitting right beside him.

"To be honest, I thought she was cute when we first bumped into each other," answered Ken, chuckling. "It was only after the first week that I realized I might have liked her a lot more than just a friend."

"Well, she seems happy with you, and that's important," I said with approval.

"I know, but I'm so nervous. It's my first time actually having a girlfriend. I don't want to screw it up," said Ken, rubbing the back of his ears.

"Believe it or not, Marsha was just as nervous about your first date," I laughed. I could just image them being so awkward to each other until something broke their ice (most likely Marsha causing an accident) that made them both laugh and relax.

"You know, you two seem to be really close," said Ken, smiling at me. "She talked about you the most when we were on our date. All the other times we hung out too. You two must have grown up closer then siblings."

"Well, she is my best friend. I'd do anything for her, and I know she would do the same for me," I said while watching her tag Zuma before getting chased herself. Seeing her be so carefree and happy made me glad that things were going alright. There had been stressful times in the past when Marsha's confidence was always an issue, but she always bounced right back.

"I'll make sure to treat her well," said Ken as he rushed off to join in the game.

"You better, or I'll lock you up," I joked but a part of me was serious.

* * *

A month and a half passed, Ken and Marsha growing closer each day. They spent more time together then Marsha did with me and the rest of the pups, which sort of upset me a bit but she did her best to always have fun with us. Plus, she always put her duty as a Paw Patroler first. We still met in our secret place, and Ken didn't know anything about that so we were able to hang out there.

Time moved on as we both grew older and completed more rescues. There were a few near misses though, like when Rocky barely managed to fix a broken pipeline before the oil could flood him or when Zuma had to fight a hurricane to save a drowning Alex and Captain Turbot. But as always, we came up on top.

Things seemed to be going well, but then things got bad. At least, for Marsha.

* * *

We were all relaxing after a rough rescue with some mountain climbers; Everest had even come by to join us. As we relaxed on the grass, I smelled Ken nearby and told Marsha who jumped up with excitement and rushed to the other side of the Lookout. Deciding to greet our friend, we all got up and walked over to see him slowly making his way up the pavement with his head as low as it could go. I could immediately tell that something was wrong, and I didn't need to smell his emotions to know this.

Ken looked up with sorrowful eyes as Marsha smiled and gave him a lick on the cheek. "Hey, Ken. What's up?"

"Marsha," he whispered, just barely enough for us to hear him. "Can we talk alone? I… I need to tell you something."

"Sure," said Marsha, who was frowning a bit. Obviously, the tone meant it wasn't good.

We sat on the sidelines while we watched them head towards one of our trees. "What do you think they're going to talk about?" asked Rubble.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," I whispered, feeling my ears fold.

We saw them talk and then Marsha gasp at something and looked horrified. A few seconds later she started crying. Something in me snapped when I saw her shed tears, like a building rage to rip out Ken who was just looking there with shame on his face. There was also a desire to rush to Marsha and hug her, let her cry on my shoulders. Before I could do anything, the others must of sensed this and jumped on top of me. It took Rocky, Rubble, and Everest to stop me from rushing over and demanding what the hell was going on. I thought at first he said something that made her cry, but then he hugged her and she hugged back before sharing a kiss. I stopped and assured the others I wasn't going to do anything. Although if the reason for this wasn't good, I swore to find Ken and throw him off a cliff.

Ken and Marsha eventually separated as Ken made his way down the hill, his tail between his legs. Marsha continued to cry and we rush over with me in the lead. Taking her into my paws, I nuzzled her as she latched onto me like a magnet. "It's okay. I'm here. Just let it all out, Marsha," I whispered.

"What happened?" asked Skye, confused and worried.

"We… we broke up…" muttered Marsha, leading us to gasp. "He… he's moving again. His owner wants to back home and he hates his job…"

Upon hearing this, I soon calmed down and put whatever hatred I had just gained from this far away. I may be overprotective of Marsha sometimes, and I wouldn't hesitate to hurt or even kill to protect her, but I knew that such a thing as moving because of your owner wasn't Ken's fault. The rest of us look heartbroken and tried to comfort Marsha as she cried for losing her first love.

Some of the others said stuff, but I just held her as tight as I could. I knew that this was going to be hard on her for the next few days and I swore that I would do everything in my power to make sure I could help her recover. She eventually asked for Ryder who soon came and allowed to be comforted by, eventually asking if she could talk to her parents.

I just stood there with my other friends as we watched her continue to cry all day and night.

* * *

Ken's moving was in three days, leaving little time to say goodbye. We all met him and his owner at the train station. Some of us held home a long distance relationship could happen, but Ken said they were moving to the other side of the country and his own had no intention of coming back. I was angry at his owner for not thinking of his pup's feelings, but he did look regretful that this had to happen upon seeing Ken and Marsha exchange final farewells.

After one last kiss, the two said goodbye and we watched as Ken and his owner went into the train and left. Marsha ran a bit to wave goodbye as Ken poked his head out, but soon stopped at the edge of the platform. After a few minutes of silence, Marsha asked if they could just go home. Nobody said anything as we did, and Marsha went straight to her pup house. She didn't come out for dinner, but Ryder left some food for her.

I could barely eat myself, I was too worried for Marsha. I knew she wouldn't do anything drastic, but seeing her so hurt just made me want to do something. I didn't know what though. None of us were in the mood to play or even watch TV, we all just sat around and try to figure out ways to cheer up Marsha but we had no success.

Eventually, we had to go to bed and we all said goodnight to Marsha who didn't respond. I barely could sleep a wink that night as I kept trying to find a way to cheer Marsha up.

However, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone walk up to my pup house. I looked up and saw Marsha, tear strained face, looking at me with bags under her eyes. "Can… Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I didn't respond, I just made room and motion her to sleep next to me. She buried her face next to my side and wept. I just nuzzled her and let her cry. "Promise you'll never leave me…" she begged.

I rested my head on hers and whispered to her ears, "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Okay, has anybody seen that video scene of the pups trying out their new air gear? I sort of question that because now it kinda undermines Skye's position on the team. She's supposed to be the air support, but give the other pups means of controlling the air and well… it's kinda pushing her out of the team. I mean yeah, she gets a supersonic jet as her new upgrades, but why not give the upgrades to just Skye. Oh wait, more toys to sell. Right forget about that. Good to see that marketing is still the priority of all companies. Although I do like the new outfits they have with these air packs, plus they look wicked cool. Just how much of a genius is Ryder if he can make a fricken hoverboard?!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

It took a month for Marsha to finally move on from her break up, but she soon became her old self. She laughed, smiled, and got into accidents as usual. Sometimes when Ken was mentioned she looked saddened, but she would bounce up and reassure us she was okay. We never did find out what happened with Ken after he moved away, but I'm sure he's okay.

With everything back to normal, life moved on but Marsha's short relationship sort of made the rest of us pups start thinking of finding special dogs in our lives. Zuma was the next to start dating, he had been a very popular pup among the ladies before, but over time he was going on multiple dates a week. He never hurt any of them though, and he was a true gentleman, but he liked to brag about how he saw more action with girls then the rest of us.

Rocky had even asked Everest out once, but they decided to be friends after the fifth date. Skye asked me out, but I politely rejected her. We were just friends in my eyes and I wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Even Ryder was considering a girl here or there, but most of them turned out to be just interested in his fame so he quickly stopped.

Marsha, however, never sought anybody else. Not that I minded, I still thought she needed time before she could find someone like Ken. Of course, there were other problems I had to worry about when dealing with Marsha. Word has spread to other dogs in town that Marsha was single and there were some "untrustworthy" dogs out there who wanted to take advantage of that; wanting to show of that they could date a famous Paw Patroler like Marsha.

However, Marsha wasn't an idiot. She polity would always refuse them and if things got ruff she knew Pup-Fu. And I mean really knew Pup-Fu. Ever since that day we returned the sacred scroll back to Sensei Yumi, Marsha had trained her hardest to be the best of us in Pup-Fu, even being allowed to learn one technique from the sacred scroll. Marsha told me she could never tell what it was she learned, but she was to only use it when the time was right.

So if any guy tried to get wise or ruff with Marsha, she would kick their butt across the street. Seen it a few times too. Yet, while I knew she could defend herself, I still worried about her. Not because she a girl, but because she was my best friend.

* * *

One day, we were all doing our daily walk and patrol of the area as I stopped to use my stop sign to help some children cross the street with their parents. While I was doing that, I noticed that Marsha wasn't in the area and wondered where went. That's when I heard the arguing.

Concerned, I turned to an ally to see four larger dogs sneering and looking at Marsha who was doing her best to look unintimidated, yet I could see her tail pitched a bit between her legs. The four were a Doberman, another German Shepherd like me but with darker fur, a Rottweiler, and another dalmatian with more spots.

"Come on, Marsha. We're both Dalmatians, why not go out for a night on the town? I promise I'll treat you right, along with all my friends," said the dalmatian, raising his eyebrows a bit.

"I said no," said Marsha, stamping her hoof on the ground as a statement. "I don't know you, and I don't feel like dating another dog much less four!" She growled and show her teeth. "Now get loss or else!"

"Or what? You gonna get the police on us? We're not doing anything wrong," pointed out the Doberman.

"Actually," I said, making my presence known as I walked forward towards Marsha's side. I prepared myself for anything as I got ready to shout out for my net or taser gun if these guys did anything. "From the looks of things, this could be taken as personal harassment. Not to mention your interrupting with our patrol which can be taken as interfering with our jobs. Both of which I can charge you four for. I bet your owners would be pleased to hear that."

The satisfying look of panic on their faces made me smirk and I'm sure that Marsha was as well. The four just growled and walked away without saying a word. When they finally left the alley, I turned to Marsha. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the backup," she replied with a smile.

"Anything for my partner," I said as we exited the alley. We were about to continue, when Marsha grabbed my paw. I looked at her for an explanation, but she just blushed and looked down with a shy smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Um," she then looked over to her right and on the other side of the streets was a Dairy Queen. "Let's get some ice cream! We could use a break!"

Despite wanting to get back on patrol, I looked into those round big blue eyes and felt myself persuade by their innocent pleading. "Okay, fifteen minutes though."

* * *

"Woohoo! Arf! Arf!" shouted Marsha as she rushed across the street, with me yelling at her to look both ways.

Despite not being able to eat chocolate, there were still plenty of favors to choose from. I got myself a strawberry and banana shake with coffee flavored ice cream inside while Marsha went with the banana split but replaced the chocolate with raspberry. Before I knew it, our fifteen minutes turned into fourty-five as the two of us laughed and joked about recent events. Like how Zuma tried to impress us with a dive off a pool only to land on Mayor Goodway's belly. Or when Callie tried to show off her new ribbon only to have it stolen by Chickaletta who she had to chase halfway across town just to get it. Only it was so dirty that Callie refused to wear it anymore.

"I hear Chickaletta's now wearing it around her neck and getting attention for it," said Marsha, shaking her head while laughing. "According to Katie, Callie is really upset and refuses to address the issue."

"That cat really needs to learn to let loose once and awhile," I said, finishing my milkshake. "This was a great idea… but you do realize we'll need to work an hour later to make up for what we missed."

"Still worth it on a nice day like today," Marsha added before smiling with her eyes closed. I had to admit, I found the whole thing to be cute. "Besides, think of it as thanks for helping me out."

"Come on, Marsha," I chuckled. "I would do that for any of my friends."

"… are we just friends?" asked Marsha in a hopeful tone, reaching her paw out on the table. "Cause… I always thought… you know… we might be… might be more then that…"

"Marsha?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Chase," addressing me in a rare serious tone. "What do you think of me?"

"I think of you as my best friend. You're like a sister to me and I'd do anything for you," I repeated without hesitation.

"So, that's it?" she asked sounding a little sad, but I couldn't understand why.

"Yeah, why?"

"N-no, reason," she said, before grabbing her helmet and putting it on. She gave me a smile and said, "Well, let's continue."

I nodded and rejoined her on the streets. But for some reason, that smile bothered me.

Like it was forced somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: So after much time deciding what will be the first sequel that I update out of my two most popular fics, I've decide to go with Everest Gone Missing first. Now this doesn't mean that I'm posting it yet, like I said I want to finish at least either this fic or Falling for My Best Friend first before I start working on it. I will be doing a teaser update in Marshall Gone Missing for it, however, in the near future that is sort of inspired by Matthais Unidostres's thing where he does songs and actions, only mine is going to be more Anime Opening inspired; he's even been helping me out on it. I already planned about 11 chapters of Everest Gone Missing (Yes, it is long) and barely gotten to the main quest so I'm excited to do it.**_

 _ **We've reached the halfway point of the story by the way. I'm actually surprised I've been able to pull a R63 fic off. I never really done one until now. Maybe for one of my Puppy Love Romance 2 one shot's I'll do it again with one of them being a reverse gender.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Summer that year was brutal, more so then usual. Rocky kept going on about Climate Change or something which I really didn't focus on since I never was much of a science guy. All that mattered was staying cool most of the time. We had to work overtime with helping other EMC's deal with heat strokes, rescuing people who got lost in the ocean for a swim, or restoring power to certain parts of Adventure Bay when the heat damaged the wiring.

One day, we had reports of a huge fire at a two building house near the edge of the northwest community area. Me, Ryder, and Marsha were on route to the house that had been reported to catch on fire, but when we arrived the fire was already on its last legs and the family inside was safe. Three fire trucks arrived there before us due to us getting lost in traffic, I was upset we weren't there to help out, but the important thing was that everyone was safe.

Marsha quickly got out of her fire truck and started seeing if she could help with anything while Ryder ordered me to secure the place with my cones. While doing so, I spotted Marsha talking to some pup in a fire dog's gear. Unlike Marsha's, this one was more styled like regular fire fighters. I could tell he was male, but I couldn't get a good look of his breed due to his jacket and helmet.

I was curious what they were talking about, but instead focused on putting my cones around the area. There was already a huge crowd that had been watching for a while now, but they had the sense enough to stand back. Sometimes you had humans who were too curious for their own good (Alex being a common one).

When I was finished I saw the fire was completely out, and the fire fighters were working on clearing the smoke. Marsha and the firedog were still chatting while Ryder was talking to Rocky in seeing if he could create something to help get rid of the smoke faster. Seeing as I didn't need to do much, I decided to see who the new pup was that Marsha was talking to. Walking over, a laughing Marsha looked at me and then at the new pup. "Oh, this is Chase. Chase, this is Maximus. He's the rescue dog who saved that family and helped put out the fire."

The pup took of his helmet, revealing himself to be a dalmatian just like Marsha only a good two years older and taller than her. The moment I saw his green eyes and that curved smile as we shook paws I instantly distrusted him. He smelled wrong. Like really wrong. This was the kind of pup I felt as dangerous in more ways than one and I faked a smile to hide my feelings. "Nice to meet you, Maximus."

"Same here. It's an honor to meet two of the famous Paw Patrol," he said with a polite nod. "I'm actually from D.C, but we've heard about you guys from where I am and a lot of dogs I know look up to you all as heroes."

"Oh, come on," said Marsha, waving her paw around. "I'm sure we're not so different as every other rescue pup. I mean, you're older then both of us so you sure have more experience."

Shaking his head, Maximus replied, "Maybe, but you still have had some amazing adventures and rescues that we hear on the news all the time. I hope we get to work with each other sometime. It's sometime I can tell the boys back in D.C that I got to work with the amazing detective Chase, and the beautiful firepup, Marsha."

While Marsha was blushing at the praise, I did my best to hold a growl. Although it was a compliment, I still didn't trust how he said it. Almost too smooth if you asked me. And the way he looked at Marsha as she gazed back at him only made me worry more.

Our pup tags soon lit up as Ryder contacted us. _"Chase, Marsha. I need you to come to the left side of the house for a second. Please bring Lt. Maximus as well. He may be able to help confirm what me and some of the other fire fighters are suspecting."_

"Yes, sir, Ryder, sir," I answered as Marsha looked at Maximus with awe.

"You're a Lieutenant?! At your age?!" said Marsha with excitement while Maximus puffed his chest out with pride. "I'm only an Engineer rank. How did you advance so fast?"

"If you work hard, do your best, and dedicate yourself to helping others with any risk possible, then you'll rise in the ranks," said Maximus. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't really that impressed. I was at Sergeant level. Sure it wasn't as high as Lieutenant, but it was still impressive for a pup my age.

We all went into the left side of the house where the Fireman Captain and Ryder were investigating a small window that lead to a downstairs basement where a lot of the smoke seemed to be coming from. Marsha narrowed her eyes as she looked inside. "Looks like the fire started here, but… that smell… it couldn't be…"

I sniffed in the air and knew what Marsha was talking about. I growled as I was about to answer, but Maximus said it first. "Gasoline. A lot of it. I smell burnt matches too."

I glared before sniffing the ground. "The gasoline is outside too. Looks like this was carried inside, dumped all over the floor, and then a match was tossed inside."

"That means arson," growled Marsha. "Someone did this all on purpose."

"Chase, can you get any clues about who this arsonist is?" asked Ryder as I saluted and tried investigating the area.

"I'll do my best, sir," I saluted as I began investigating the outside. "Marsha, think you can look inside when the smoke clears?"

"Sure, mind help me, Maximus?" asked Marsha.

"I would be happy too," he said as the two walked away.

I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

* * *

Sadly, I couldn't a lot of clues. Whoever the arsonist was he covered his tracks pretty well. The only few clues I found were a set of paw prints, meaning that this was a dog who had done this. A heavy one as a matter of fact by the way the paws dug deep into the mud nearby. I told my findings to Ryder, this wouldn't be the first time we had to deal with a dog who was a criminal, but so far this was the most serious. People could have died in that fire and, like any arsonist, he or she will be driven to do it again and again for the sake of their urge.

I went down the basement to see how Marsha and Maximus were doing. The smoke was all gone now thanks to some sucking invention Rocky came up with when he arrived. The grimed burned remains of the house made me growl at the thought that somebody was actively looking to burn this place to the ground without caring if people were inside it or not. For God's sake, they had a little kid in here.

When I arrived there, Marsha and Maximus were in deep talks over the suspect. Marsha noticed me and waved me over. "Hey, Chase. Find anything?"

"Just some dog tracks leading to the window. They also had the smell of gas on them," I said, looking around. "I think it was a pup that did this."

"We're guessing the same thing," said Maximus as he walked over to the window. "There is no way an adult or even teenage human could have fit through that small window. Either it was a kid or an animal of some kind and I guessed it was a dog. A specific dog actually."

"Specific dog?" asked Marsha and I in confusion.

Sighing, Maximus said, "There is a reason I moved here from D.C. I'm tracking a suspect whose been involved in a number of arsons that have ruined a lot of lives and killed at least three people." Marsha gasped at the revelation while I growled. Some kind of murderer was in my town? That was only going to make me double my efforts. "We suspected he was a dog of some kind, I tracked him down here with permission from my Chief back home to assist a local department and wait if we got word of him. Now that I can tell he was here, I'm going to stop him for good."

"We'll help as best we can, right Chase?" asked Marsha.

While I still had a bad feeling about this Maximus guy, I figured I should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. "Sure, we'll do what we can. Ruff!"

"Thank you, if it's possible I'd like to repay you for your help today, Marsha," said Maximus as he gave a grin that made Marsha blush and me narrow my eyes. "How about I treat you to a date? Tonight?"

"T-tonight?!" replied a panicked Marsha, as she nervously smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "T-that kinda seems sudden."

"I'll say, we just met after all," I said, getting in front of her all protective.

His eyes widened and he raised his paws in peace. "Sorry, I kinda tend to live for the moment you know? Any day I could be taken by a fire and that's it, I'm gone. You never know what dangers will take you in our line of work."

"I guess I can't argue against that," said Marsha, shrugging.

I pulled her aside and looked straight into her eyes. "Marsha, are you sure you wanna go on a date with this guy? I mean, you just met him and it hasn't been that long since Ken left."

Marsha bit her lip but soon gave me a confident look. "Chase, I can't mourn what I had with Ken forever. I need to move on. Maximus seems like a good dog, so I do want to go on this date. Unless you have some reason you think I shouldn't?"

I was about to tell her what my gut was telling me, but looking into those wide eyes made me realize that wouldn't be good enough. I have wanted to see her move on from Ken for a while now, maybe just one date was going to be enough for her to do so. Besides, Marsha wasn't going to start falling for this guy in an instant.

"No, go ahead if you think it's okay," I said with a fake smile. She quickly hugged me and then rushed over to Maximus as they began to plan their date. Even though I smiled, I still had a bad feeling in my heart about this.

I didn't know why, but I just saw the two of them talking and I got angry; mostly at Maximus. I only hoped that their date didn't go that well.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Some people have asked if I'll ever do another R63 story, well I say never say never so there is a good chance it might happen. I actually plan to do one in the Puppy Love Moments 2 fic, but that won't be for a while. Also, can somebody tell me when this Friendship Day episode is supposed to come out, I keep seeing that it is, but it's not yet on demand or something. Also, why not go with Valentine's Day as an episode and just name it Friendship Day? I mean we've see a wedding episode between Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al and we've seen that Wally has a mate with a child. Then again I have heard that there is a Friendship Day in some nations so is like Adventure Bay in Europe or something? Seriously, now that there are rumors of this season going to feature exploration in various areas around the world I hope to see some hints of where this bay is.**_

 ** _Before we begin, I'd like those who have read my Marshall Gone Missing story to know that the trailer for Everest Gone Missing can be seen at the latest chapter of that fic. Please read and tell me what you think of it._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

The date wasn't great, it went _prefect._ To my horror, Marsha was absolutely smitten by Maximus. He took her to the fanciest restaurant in town, danced with her at a club, and even kissed her which she said was like feeling her entire body was on fire. She was hooked on him like bait to a fishing pole. While the others were okay with this, I was not in the slightest sense.

If there is one thing I have trusted in all my career as a police officer it's my gut and sniffer. And both told me Maximus was bad news. I didn't know why, but I knew something was off about him. What was worse was that this new relationship with Maximus was interrupting our training and investigation.

When it was time for are weekly exercise marathon, Marsha was missing from roll call. Ryder called her over and we learned she was on another date with Maximus, her fifth one that week and tenth over all since they met. It was like she spent every day with him and less with us.

Zuma asked her to play volleyball as his partner against Skye and Rubble, but she rushed off to see a movie. I asked her to practice some moves of Pup-Fu, but she was too tired from running with her new boyfriend. Everest and Skye even asked if she wanted to do their monthly girls only sleep over, but she said she was going to work on the case with Maximus on a lead. I offered to join that one, but she said that it was just going to be the two of them before going for a walk outside a park.

It was like every waking moment she wanted to spend was with that damn dalmatian and less on time with her friends. It annoyed me, but the others said she was just excited for having a new boyfriend. I tried to reason that, but I kept thinking Maximus was just keeping her away from us at all time for himself.

As this continue, more arson fires from our mysterious criminal pup continued. Three of them in homes, one in a library, and an attempt was made at a hospital, but someone spotted him and dashed off. They didn't get a good look at him, but they knew he was male and tall. So far there had been no casualties, that was until that late Wednesday night when another house was burned.

An old woman and three cats lived there… they didn't make it.

* * *

I stood in horror at the burning fire while watching Marsha and Maximus with his fire crew put out the fire. I felt anger rush through my blood as I saw the life taking flames continue to spread. Some monster had taken lives in my town. I swore to never rest until I had this bastard behind bars.

"Marsha, how much longer will it take the fire down!" shouted Ryder as Marsha continued to spray water with her hose.

"At least an hour, this fire is big!" shouted Marsha.

"He was interrupted in his last attempt to burn something; this is retaliation for that!" shouted Maximus. "He might still be in the area! Chase, you should check the area!"

"I don't take orders from you!" I snapped with a growl.

"It's still a good idea, Chase," said Ryder as turned to me with a nod. "See if you can drive around and see any suspicious dogs running in the area."

"Chase is on the case!" I shouted as I rushed over to my police cruiser. While I was preparing to leave I turned my head and saw Marsha and Maximus winking at each other and giving each other "lovey dopey" looks that made me sick.

I growled and shook my head to focus on the mission before speeding away.

* * *

I spent at least four hours searching the area. Marsha had alerted me the fire was taking care of and she and Maximus were checking for clues. I told her I could be more help there, but she said Maximus had it covered since he was an expert in arson. I grumbled at the tone of her "praise" for a pup she barely knew. At least with Ken, there was a time where we grew to know him personally. Maximus had declined every invitation to come to the Lookout and meet the others. That made me really suspicious.

My thoughts were interrupted when my police radio went off. _"All units, we got a 10-54 on Highway West Thirteen. Requesting back up."_

10-54 meant a possible dead body. Since the highway wasn't too far from where I was, and I had no leads on the arsonist anyway, I decided to check it out. "This is Officer Chase of Paw Patrol. I'm on my way."

I activated my sirens and sped forward, turning left to head for the highway.

I arrived in six minutes and got out where two other officers were inspecting something at the grass fields near the highway. Getting up, I jumped out and activated my own flashlight to see what was going on. What I saw nearly caused me to hurl. It was a pup, later on I learned was a Samoyed, that was half burned while the other half looked to be covered in dry blood and the look of agony on his face indicated that this was a long and brutal death.

"Found him 30 minutes ago when I stopped for a smoke break," grumbled one of the cops. "Poor basted looks like he's been out here for a long time."

"At least a few weeks," I said as I sniffed the corpse. "Have we got CSU coming?"

"On their way, any idea who might have done this?" asked the cop.

"It could be an arsonist I'm tracking. He's the only one who might do this, that or a psychotic human who loves torturing animals," I answered as I activated my pup tag. "Ryder, do you come in?"

" _Loud and clear, Chase."_

"I couldn't find our pup arsonist, but I think I found a victim of his. Half burned and dead. I'm going to wait here to see what CSU can pick up and search the area for clues."

" _Okay, just stay safe. Ryder out."_

 _It's going to be a long night,_ I thought as I prepared for my investigation.

* * *

Having spent all night at the crime scene, I wasn't in the best of mood when I finally came home early in the morning. Maybe that's what played a part in what happened next, but I think it was going to happen eventually. I parked my car and yawned as loud as I could while slowly taking off my uniform and pup pack. I hated sleeping in it since it always made me feel uncomfortable. As I was undressing, I saw Marsha coming out of the lookout looking like her fur had been extra cleaned and brushed. I groaned. Another date.

"Hey, Chase," she greeted me with a smile before wincing. "Wow, you look horrible."

"No kidding," I whispered as turned to her and rolled my eyes. "Another date with Maximus?"

"Yup! We're going to head over to a movie to… get our minds of what happened last night," whispered Marsha with a heavy sigh. "Any leads on this arsonist?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend…" I muttered.

"Well, I have, but Maximus says that he's crafty like this. Pretty soon he thinks he might be leaving town to go to a new area to do his burning," said Marsha with a growl.

"Good, maybe Maximus can go follow him and leave us all alone so things can get back to normal," I said without a care that Marsha was nearby. She looked at me with shock that I said such a thing, but I wasn't in the mood to say such a thing.

"Chase, that's horrible! I like Maximus, he's sweet and brave. He's amazing, I want him to here in Adventure Bay, not move." Marsha then eyed me with suspicion. "Do you… do you have a problem with him?"

"Problem? Yeah, I do, Marsha," I said with honesty in my tone. "Marsha, he's no good for you. I don't think he's a good pup."

"What?! Based on what evidence?!" asked Marsha in anger.

"Look, he just smells… wrong," I answered sheepish. Not my best answer, but since Marsha knew me and my sniffer very well I was hoping that would convince her. Unfortunately, the growl she gave me indicated that it didn't.

"That's your evidence? He _smells_ wrong? Man, Chase I never figured you to be the jealous type," said Marsha.

"Jealous?!" I shouted, insulted.

"Yeah, he's higher rank then you. Has more awards and accomplishments, and more. Just because your jealous of me hanging out with him-"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't trust him!" I shouted, glaring back. "Besides, I'm the one who is abandoning her _friends_ for some guy she met in one day."

"Hey! I'm not abandoning you guys!" shouted Marsha.

"Marsha, you haven't once spent time with any of us! All you have done is go on dates like some love sick teenager! You need to stop and think about what you're doing before he hurts you or you hurt others!" I shouted, loud enough so that I was sure the whole Lookout could hear me.

"At least I know when to relax and not be so serious all the time! At least I can have fun unlike you!" shouted Marsha.

"At least I'm serious enough not to be a damn screw up all the time and mess things up!" I shouted, which made her gasp. It took me awhile to realize I had basically said what I told her she wasn't that time at our spot the day after she ran away.

I went too far, and to top it all of I saw tears in her eyes. "M-Marsha, I…"

"Stop! Just… just leave me alone, jerk…" whimpered Marsha as she walked away, her head and tail hanging low.

I tried to say something but all I could do was watch my best friend lead in tears.

* * *

That afternoon I felt like dirt. No, I felt like scum. I never once made Marsha cry. I never once got in a fight with her. I kept berating myself over and over again for my actions. However, I didn't regret what I said about Maximus. Or maybe I was just jealous and was fooling myself. I didn't know.

I just… I just felt lost.

"Hey, Chase?" I looked up and saw a concerned Skye looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"No… not really… I'm tired, angry, and I feel like a jerk…" I answered, while whimpering.

"Because of your fight with Marsha?" She replied making me wince.

"You heard?" I asked.

"I think everyone in the Lookout heard. We just decided to give you space," said Skye as she sat down next to me. "What's really bothering you?"

"It's just Maximus, I feel… I don't know on the edge about the guy," I answered, sitting up. "Not to mention that I feel like Marsha is trading him for all of us."

"Well, why don't you do what your good and investigate Maximus?" asked Skye. "You're a detective, right? Research about him and see if anything makes your worries have some ground of reality."

A smile widened on my face as Skye's wording made sense to me. "Yeah, your right. I can contact his unit in Washington D.C. and they can tell me all about him. Thanks Skye!"

"No problem, someone had to knock some sense into ya," she giggled as she started to walk away. "I also think you and Marsha need to have a talk. I think there might be some… _deep feelings_ you two need to come to terms with"

"Yeah, but first I need to find out more about Maximus," I said as I rushed to the Lookout.

* * *

Ryder wasn't in the Lookout, he was out helping Katie so that left me to work on the communications network on my own. After finding where Maximus last was working I asked to get in contact with the Captain of the squad who soon activated his camera for us to have a one on one talk.

"Officer Chase, I'm actually surprised to see you regarding Maximus. I was actually hoping to hear from him since he made off for D.C, then again he always put himself into work," said the Police chief who was a balding man in uniform who looked to be in his early fifties.

"Well, considering who we are up against, it makes sense," I said. "I was wondering what you can tell me about him, in general."

"Best firepup I've ever seen," said the Captain with a smirk. "He can smell a fire over ten miles away and always rushed in first to save any lives in a burning building no matter how high risk. Everyone gets along with him, and he's a decorated hero too."

"I see…" I muttered with a sigh. Not what I was looking for. "How is he with… girl pups?"

"A bit of a charmer. He's usually somebody who like to date with his own breed though," said the captain.

Guess that explained why he's interested in Marsha. "One last thing, has there been any problems or accusations made?"

"No, none at all. Why?" asked the Captain, tiling his head. "Is he in trouble."

"N-no," I sighed in defeat. I could tell the Captain was being honest. It looked like I was wrong about Maximus and I owed two apologizes for my actions. "I just wanted to make sure that things were okay. See… he's dating my best friend… and I guess…"

"You were worried? Nah, don't worry at all, Officer Chase," chuckled the Captain. "If I know that Samoyed, he's already treating her like a princess."

Samoyed.

My eyes widen as I slowly looked at the Captain. "S-Samoyed? I thought Maximus was a Dalmatian?"

Now the Captain was looking at me funny. "Dalmatian? No, Maximus is a Samoyed."

"… how long ago did you sent Maximus out to Adventure Bay?"

"A few weeks with his transfer papers, why?"

Horror crept into my head. The dead Samoyed we found. The fact that the real Maximus was NOT a Dalmatian. Add to the fact that Maximus said he might be leaving soon…

I knew who was the arsonist.

And Marsha was with him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I figured nobody would really be surprised if "Maximus" was the arsonist, so I decided to go with a twist by making him not really a firefighter at all. In case you are confused, the one who has been "Maximus" isn't really him, he's the arsonist who killed the real one and took his identity to help him commit more crimes. It's not my greatest twist, I've done better, but I think it's okay for this role.**_

 _ **Reason I'm updating this one so fast is that I just enjoy the Maximus "arc" as I like to put it. We only have 3 more chapters after this one so chances are I'll finish this fic before I finish Puppy Love Moments 2. Once I do that it's time for, you guessed it, Everest Gone Missing. The sequel to my first, and currently best fic, Marshall Gone Missing.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's conclude this arc shall we?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

I didn't even bother turning of the call. I didn't bother addressing why I was running. All I did was jump into my vehicle, put on my pup pack, and made for the streets at full speed with my sirens blaring. Marsha was in danger. That was all I could think in my head. She was with some psychopathic arsonist who wouldn't hesitate to murder her if he had the chance. Whatever fight we had meant nothing at the moment, all that mattered was saving the most important pup in my life.

I activated my pup tag for Ryder. "Ryder, sir! I need the location of Marsha now!"

" _Chase? What's going-"_

"Sir! Please! She's in danger!" I shouted with fear in my tone. I don't think I was ever more scared in my life at the moment. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't lose her. I growled at the thought of that lying Dalmatian touching and kissing her while innocent blood was on his paws. Never in my life did I ever want to kill someone so badly as him. Forget due process, he was dead the moment I found him.

" _Okay, I found her. She's… at the end of town in an abandoned warehouse? Chase what's going on?!"_ shouted Ryder.

"Maximus is the arsonist, sir! I just talked to the police chief and Maximus isn't supposed to be a Dalmatian! He's a Samoyed! The one I found dead last night! He's been impersonating him and now he has Marsha!" I shouted as fast as I could.

" _Chase are you sure?!"_

"Positive!"

" _Alright, I'm calling in backup! We'll be there as soon as we can."_

I turned off the feed and continued to focus on driving. All I could do was pray that I got to Marsha in time before anything bad happened to her.

* * *

By the time I was nearing the warehouse, I turned off my sirens. I didn't want to alert Maximus that I was coming so I wanted to catch him off guard. I drove as best as I could towards the warehouse and parked my police cruiser behind some bushes. I could see the warehouse was fine for now, but for all I knew the arsonist was beating her up.

I slowly crawled towards the place as silently as possible. I wasn't an expert at moving soft and quiet as a mouse like Marsha, but I could still use stealth. Getting closer, my nose picked up a certain smell and I felt my stomach turn. "Gasoline," I muttered as I whispered a word that few police pups like me want to whisper, but I realized that the time called for it. "Magnum, arf arf."

A fully powered and modified .44 caliber handgun came out from the left side of my pup pack and armed itself. Having a gun was the most dangerous responsibility a police offer had, and I had only used it twice. The first was when I fired warning shot to a retreating assaulter with a knife. He surrendered instantly. The second time was when a robber reached for his machine gun to shoot me. He didn't survive.

I don't like using this gun, but when it comes to protecting my friends I will use it if need be. I pressed myself against the wall of the warehouse as I heard the doors open. Someone was whistling while the sound of something being poured into the ground hit my ears. I peeked around and did my best to hold of growling as I saw that fake Maximus pouring a gasoline can on the ground while leaving the entrance. He made a path way for it and when it was done he tossed it aside before reaching into his pocket.

Seeing enough, I jumped out and aimed my gun. "Freeze!"

The fake Maximus pulled out a lighter and turned it on just as I caught him red pawed. He quickly held it over the path of gasoline and smirked. "Officer Chase. I have to admit, when Marsha told me you would save her I didn't expect to actually see you."

"Where is she, you faker," I growled, aiming for his chest.

"Oh so you already know I'm not really Maximus," said the faker with a smirk. "I admit I didn't think I could continue playing as him for this long but I guess I'm really good at it. My real name is Fuel. Ironic, I know, but what can I say I like what I'm good at."

" _Where is she!"_ I shouted again.

"Calm yourself, Officer Chase," said Fuel as he shook the lighter a bit. "Remember, one false move and Marsha goes up in flames."

"Bastard… she loved you…" I whispered.

"She was just an effort to get some tail, but she really wouldn't budge about that," said Fuel, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, I know I'm not that ugly looking but is it so hard for a girl to say yes to a little mating."

"She's not a whore you bastard!" I shouted. "And this is over. I already alerted others about you."

"That's fine. My plan was to fake my death anyway by burning both Marsha and my firefighter clothes. I'm sure it will be a great service," said Fuel, shrugging. "But I think you find yourself in a pickle, Officer Chase. See, I really don't care about my own life. I just care about seeing my work complete…" He grinned. "And I always complete my work."

I saw the lighter fall from his paws and I shot him in the chest, knocking him back. To my horror, I saw the lighter land on the gas and flames erupted around the warehouse and soon the building was on fire. "MARSHA!" I screamed as I rushed to the doo, but the flames blocked my path.

I tried to find another way by circling around, but eventually I found a window that was half open. Crawling through it, I instantly was hit by smoke as I did my best to cover my mouth. Coughing, I tried to see past my eye sight where all I could see was smoke and fire. _"MARSHA!"_ I screamed.

" _Chase!"_ shouted Marsha, who continued to bark. I praised her in my head for doing that since it allowed me to get an idea of where to go.

Ignoring the small amount of burning debris, I kept seeing, I managed to finally find Marsha tied to a poll. "Marsha!" I shouted in relief.

"Chase!" she screamed with joy upon seeing me but stared coughing as the smoke got heavier and heavier.

"Hang on!" I shouted as I started biting through the ropes in an effort to rip them off. It took me some time, but I was able to free Marsha. We hugged when she was finally released, but upon hearing a bit of the ceiling fall down we realized we had to get out of here.

"Where do we go?!" shouted Marsha as we both lay low to avoid the smoke above our heads.

"Follow me!" I shouted as I crawled through the burning building with Marsha right behind me. However, when we reached the window it was already covered by flames. I cursed, wishing I had brought Marsha's pup pack with me as a backup.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Marsha, as she got up and dashed over to a part of the wall nearby that wasn't surrounded or on fire.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remember when I told you that Sensei Yumi taught me that one Pup-Fu technique from the scroll that I was only supposed to use in emergencies?" asked Marsha to which I nodded. "Well, I can't think of a better time than now."

Closing her eyes, Marsha stood on her rear legs while clapping her hooves into a prayer like stance. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and let out a fierce cry. In an instant, my jaw dropped as I saw a sizable hole for the two of us get punched out. That was pure steel by the way that I saw get destroyed. "Come on! Let's go!" shouted Marsha, waking me out of my stupor.

We both rushed out and gasped for air as the fire was burning behind us. Collapsing onto the grass, I felt my energy leave me from my earlier drive. I looked at Marsha was gasping for air and crying at the same time. I crawled over and nuzzeled her and she hugged me like her teddy bear.

"You were right… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" she whimpered, her heart broken as tears decorated her face.

"I'm sorry too…." I whispered as I hugged her back. We could hear sirens as we just held each other.

We learned that Fuel was dead the moment the bullet hit him; straight right through his heart. I don't take pleasure in killing him, but I have no regrets in doing so. He was a monster and tried to murder by best friend. For all care he can burn in hell and enjoy those fires.

Marsha and I got checked, but she refused to let go of me. She wanted me near her at all times.

I was fine with that. I never wanted to let her go again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: We at the final chapters now. This has really been an interesting story to work on, I should do more R63 more often. Anyway, after this story I'm going to start working on Everest Gone Missing. I really like comments by the way, I like hearing people tell me what they think of each chapter and story I do. Helps me figure out what I'm doing right and what I am doing wrong.**_

 _ **Also Friendship Day Episode was… eh, I guess? Can we get a better villain then Mayor Humdinger? He's kinda now just lame in my eyes.**_

 _ **Also, as for what female Marshall would look and sound like? I imagine mostly the same just with a more girlish face, especially the eyes. Voice wise, it would be a lot like his season 1 voice, just higher pitched with a softer gentleness to it that sounded more girlish.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Four months had passed since Fuel's attempt to kill Marsha and me, but things had slowly gotten better. Marsha was always near me, sometimes hugging me for no reason, but I didn't mind. I had my best friend back and I was happy to hold on to her. Heck, I actually liked it.

Our little escapade from death made us closer, and soon I was doing everything with her again from eating to playing. Marsha also started blushing a lot more every time I was near her or looking at me funny which, when I asked, she said was nothing. She would sometimes nuzzle or lick me out of nowhere, but I assumed she was just being affectionate.

I didn't know the real reasons for all this until a certain day that changed my life forever.

We learned that a dance was going to be held at Town Hall and everyone was excited. This dance was usually reserved for couples and dates, so there was little reason for us all to go since we were single in the past. However, things had changed since then. Rocky and Skye apparently had been dating for a bit in secret and announced they were going together as a couple to the dance. Zuma had his own date, another one of his pup girls he was close with. Not wanting to be left behind, Everest and Rubble decided to go together as a friends. Even Ryder was going out with a date, Katie of all people. We learned this when we saw them making out in his room by accident.

Needless to say that was embarrassing on all parties.

However, while everyone was excited for the dance, I had no plans to go since I didn't have a date, but Marsha was feeling blue about it. Whenever someone talked about the dance, she would always get a sad look in her eyes and just mope for a while. Sometimes she would look at me and then turn away with red on her cheeks or just cry softly alone when she thought no one could hear her. I felt sorry for her since her own dating experience hadn't been that great. Her first love moves away, and her second love turned out to be a murdering psychopath who tried to kill her.

In other words, her heart had been broken too many times. I could tell she wanted to go to this dance really bad. One day, when we were doing our patrol she stared at a poster for it for five minutes before returning. I wanted to make her feel better, but I didn't know how.

"You guys got any ideas?" I asked Skye and Everest. They were girls like Marsha so maybe they could help.

The two of them looked at each other with knowing smirks which made me confused. Must have been a girl thing I thought. They then turned to me as Everest said, "Well, there is one thing you can do. Marsha wants to go to the dance, right?"

"Right," I replied.

"But she needs a partner to go with her," said Skye.

"Uh huh," I replied again.

The two girls rolled their eyes. "So go with her!" they both shouted.

"Oh!" I shouted with realization. That's right, I could go with her as her friend. I mean Rubble and Everest were doing it so why couldn't I? Smiling, I thanked my friends and went out to go find Marsha.

She was talking with Rocky about some movie they saw last night and smiled as I walked towards her. "Hey, Chase. What's up?"

"Hey, Marsha. Listen, I know you've been feeling a bit blue these past few days with the dance coming up and all," I said, deciding to just get to the point.

"Oh, yeah," winced Marsha as she rubbed her paws. "I must have made that obvious, huh?"

"A bit, but I have a solution," I said with a deep breath. "Why don't we go to the dance together?"

I heard the biggest gasp from Marsha as she turned redder then her fire truck and even Rocky was staring at us with his mouth wide open. I looked to the side and saw Zuma and Ryder stopping their washing of the former's puphouse to watch. I didn't see what the huge deal was, but Marsha soon recoverd and stared at me with the biggest smile she ever had.

"R-really?! You want to go to the dance with me! Oh my gosh, Chase I… I don't know to say! Yes!" she shouted, jumping up and down with more excitement then a bunny on sugar.

"Of course, you're my best friend. So we'll go together as friends!" I said with a smile.

She stopped jumping. She looked at me with wide eyes and her smile disappeared. "W-what?"

I raised an eyebrow from the sudden change of attitude and turned to Rocky who was looking at me in disbelief. "Um, I said that we can go as friends to the dance. That way you can have a good time."

"Just… friends?" she whispered as she lowered her head and started trumbling.

"Y-yeah. Marsha are you ok-"

 _SLAP!_

I didn't even see the paw coming for my cheek until it hit me. A deep silence caused the smack to echo so loud it rang in my ears. I slowly turned my head in shock only to be surprised again when I saw Marsha glaring at me, teeth clutched… yet she was crying. She stared at me and I saw a look I never saw before, words failed to express it but what I felt in my heart when I saw this made me feel like I had made the biggest mistake in my life.

"You… are…" she got into my face. _"You're such an idiot!"_

And just like that she ran. I called her name. Ryder called her name. She ignored us both. She ran like I never saw her before out of the Lookout's yard and into Adventure Bay. I just sat there confused and horrified that I made Marsha cry again. "Wh-what did I do?!"

"Oh my god, are you really this blind, Chase?!" shouted Rocky who was face pawing.

"What?" I asked as the others came towards us.

"What happened?! What caused Marsha to run off like that?!" shouted Everest with worry.

"It's because of this idiot here," grumbled Rocky, who shook his head.

"Hey!" I shouted, growling.

"Seriously dude, you are an idiot," said Zuma backing up Rocky.

"Chase, didn't you tell Marsha you were going to the dance together?!" asked Skye with worry.

"Y-yeah I did!" I said.

"Only Chase told Marsha they were going as friends," said Ryder with a sigh as he looked at me with such disappointment that I was taken aback by it.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Everest and Skye, growling at me.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!" I shouted.

Finally, Rubble said a sentence that changed everything. "Marsha is in love with you! Duh!"

That sentence echoed in my head for a minute before my brain shut down. It rebooted soon after as only one word came out of my mouth. "What?"

Everyone sighed as Everest said, "Chase, Marsha has been in love with you for… well even I saw it when I joined you guys!"

"It's been longer, trust us," said Rocky, shaking his head. "We've all seen the way she looks at you. She admires you, Chase. We never said anything because we always figured you and Marsha would work out."

"But of course you as blind as they come and Marsha's been struggling with her feelings all this time," said Zuma. "I'm guessing you dashing her hopes like that broke the camel's back as it were."

"B-b-but what about Ken?! She loved him!" I shouted as my cheeks began to heat up.

"Yes, but she still always looked at you. If Marsha had to choose between your or Ken, she would take you in a heartbeat," said Ryder, rubbing his hand on my head as I zoned out. "I'm sorry, Chase. But there has only been one pup that Marsha has always cared about most and that is you. She loves you, Chase."

I didn't know what to say. In love with me? Marsha had been in love with me all this time? Suddenly, everything started to fall in place. How could I have been so blind? All this time I thought Marsha was trying to deal with the fact that wasn't so successful at love, when in truth I was the main reason for it. I felt tears come down my eyes as I began to realize that my ignorance had been causing her pain for who knows how long. And I just broke her heart yet again. "What have I done…"

I needed to find her. No, I had to find her.

I ran to my cruiser and jumped inside, ignoring the shouts from the others. I had to talk to Marsha. And… and… I didn't know what then but I had to find her!

I turned on my sirens and went on my way.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I decided to combine the two last chapters together into one. I really liked what I did with this and I hope that others did as well. Before people ask, no there will not be a sequel to this story, but this will not be the last time I do a R63 story. Just for the sake of playing around with names here are the R63 names I would give other chracters and you are free to use them with my permission if you want to use them:**_

 _ **Chase = Siren (Like a police siren)**_

 _ **Marshall = Marsha**_

 _ **Skye = Sore (Like a Soring Eagle)**_

 _ **Rocky = Reggie (Simple)**_

 _ **Zuma = Zuma (I think this works for both genders)**_

 _ **Rubble = Marble (Both are rocks but Marble sounds more femalish)**_

 _ **Everest = Trivor (Named after a very big mountain in Pakistan)**_

 _ **Ryder = Ryder (I think it can work as a unisex name)**_

 _ **Katie = Kyle (Simple)**_

 _ **Jake = Jackie (Simple)**_

 _ **Alex = Alexia (Simple)**_

 _ **Mr. Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Captain Turbot are all last names so they can stay the same.**_

 _ **P.S. As promised I will now start working on Everest Gone Missing. Keep an eye out for it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

For the first time in my life, I had no idea what to do. No amount of training could have prepared me for the fact that I learned that Marsha, my best friend in the whole world who I had stuck by through thick and thin, was in love with me. While I searched for her all over Adventure Bay, everything started to click to me as I analyzed all the time we spent with each other. The way she looked at me, talke to me, acted around me. If I had even the slightest thought of her having feelings I would have seen this all a long time ago.

Yet it took breaking her heart again to do this. I never hated anybody in the world more then myself at that moment. Because as I searched for Marsha I realized something that I didn't know existed in my heart until that day. I was also in love with Marsha.

There wasn't any other pup I trusted, cared about, and wanted to make happy then her. I was even willing to die for her when Fuel held her hostage. Her smile that always radiated better then the sun itself. Those clear blue eyes that shined like diamonds. Her touch… god her nuzzles now felt like warm blankets on a cold day.

The day she wore that blue dress. That dark feeling I had when she dated Ken and Fuel. My drive to always spend everyday with her and waking moment there was. I wasn't just blind to Marha's feelings. I was blind to my own.

I love Marsha, and I needed to tell her that. The problem was finding her.

I had searched through all Adventure Bay to the point where it was night. Yet, I didn't give up. I was determined to find her, even if it took me another few hours. I wondered where she could be as I tried her puptag over and over again, but she ignored my call. I couldn't blame her.

Then I realized there was one place she could be. Our spot. I drove as fast as I could towards the secret hide out we had. I didn't know what to say to her or even what to do. I didn't even know if she would forgive me for my actions. But I didn't care. I just wanted to see her safe and sound.

When I arrived, I saw her right there. Her white and spotted fur glowing over the moonlight's beam. She stared at the stars with teary-eyes, as if asking the heavens for a reason to end her pain. I felt a tear of my own drip down my cheek when I saw this and took a deep breath. I slowly made my way out of my cruiser and landed on the ground. Marsha must have heard me 'cause she turned around but glared before turning away.

Walking slowly towards her, I tried to think of something to say. When I was just a few feet, I decided to just speak from the heart instead. My brain was what got me into this, now it was time for my heart to get me out. "Marsha… I know the truth… I… I'm sorry." She froze up a bit but didn't say anything so I continue. "You're right. I am an idiot. I'm such an idiot that I couldn't see that my best friend was in love with me. All this time you tried to show your feelings and I just ignored them, hurting you each time. I can't forgive myself for that. Just like I can never forgive myself any time I hurt you."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "You're so important to me, Marsha. Before you, I only had Ryder as a friend and when you join the team I felt so happy. I had someone I could play with, train with, and talk to. You were my best friend, Marsha. And you still are… but now I realize that you were always something more."

She slowly began to turn around and look at me as I smiled warmly. "You were the pup that was always in my heart and mind. Every day I thought about you and what we could do together. I thought it was just friendship, but realizing now… I think I've also fallen for you too, Marsha. Your touch, your smile, your big heart. I've been so blind to it, but I see now that I love you too. And I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. Please, Marsha… just forgi-OOF!"

By the time I finished, she was already tackling me and at first I thought she was going to attack. That when's I felt her lips press against mine and I froze up. Soon, however, I felt myself melting from that kiss and kissed back. My heart fluttered as I knew that I had not only been forgiven, but that I finally found the pup of my dreams. She had always been there beside me, but now I'm never going to let her go.

"What took you so long?" chuckled Marsha as she looked at me from above, smiling with tear soaked eyes.

"Better late than never, huh?" I asked.

"… I love you, Chase."

"And I love you, Marsha."

We kissed again and continued to be together throughout that night.

* * *

"… and that's how your mother and I fell in love," said Chase as he finished the story to a Dalmatian pup that was looking at him with wide eyes. The much older German Shepard, now a full grown dog, smiled at the memories that came afterwards. The dance, the many dates, the wedding, their honeymoon, and finally their pride and joy that had asked how his parents got married. "So why do you want to know so badly, Marshall?"

"Well," said Marshall, pawing the floor of the Lookout. "You and Mom were best friends when you got together… so I wanted to know if it was… okay to like… like a friend more than a friend."

Chase's eyes blinked for a bit before he smirked and realized who his son was talking about. "This is about Gale isn't it?" His son's deep blush made him laugh. _Rocky and Skye are going to laugh when they learn my son is in love with their daughter._

"Y-yeah, I guess," said Marshall with a sigh. "But what if she says no? I don't… I don't want to lose her as my best friend."

Chase walked over to his worried son and nuzzled him. "Marshall, you and Gale were born just a few days apart from each other and have been together since. You both are so close it would take an act of God to separate you two. Even if she doesn't return your feelings, I'm sure she'll still be your friend."

"T-thanks, Dad," said Marshall with a sigh of relief.

"You know, that dance I took your mother to is still going to be a few days from now. Might be a good time to ask Gale out," Chase said with a smile.

"Just as long as I don't say as friends, right?" asked Marshall as he rushed out to play with the other pups outside.

Just as he left, Marsha, now grown up too, watched her son howl and go outside while coming in before kissing her husband. "What did Marshall want?"

"To tell him the story of how I came to learn how I was in love with you," whispered Chase as he kissed her back, making her giggle.

"And you did tell him how much of an idiot you were for being blind, right?" asked Marsha.

"Well, I can see clearly now, can't I?" said Chase as he whispered into her ear. "You know the pups are all playing outside and nobody's on the second floor. Think we can do for a little private time?"

Marsha just grinned before she licked Chase on the cheek and laughed as the two friends, now lovers, head to the elevator.


End file.
